


Mount-ain Man

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount-ain Man

**Title** :  Mount-ain Man  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)    
 **Summary** :  Owen wakes to find someone on top of him, fast asleep.  
 **Characters** :  Owen and ??  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 253: Moving Mountains. Thanks to [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardisjournal**](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/) for the quick look and saying its not too wicked to post. 

 

  
**Mount-ain Man**

Owen slowly woke to find someone asleep on top of him. A very naked someone. A very male someone if the semi-hard cock digging into his hip was any indication.

The last few hours were a blur and the stench of sex hung in the air. Owen couldn't  move the man who suddenly felt heavy as a mountain off.

The medic cursed when a mobile that was not his rang from the floor. He groaned when he saw from the display it was Jack. 

Owen knew he was dead. Jack did not like to share his toys, especially Ianto. 

  



End file.
